


The Pink Fire Ferret

by TheWillowTree



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korra is a dork xD, Pole-Dancing, Shenanigans, inspired by a true story, or anything very explicit, strip club, there's no smut though, yes they go to a strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWillowTree/pseuds/TheWillowTree
Summary: Korra and Asami visit an unexpected place for their 8-year anniversary.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100
Collections: 🌈Love is love is love is





	The Pink Fire Ferret

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm posting this.  
> I would also like to say I spent so many hours BLUSHING at this hrghhhh. Yes, I also listened to music that made me feel like I was pole-dancing.  
> ("Buttons" by the Pussycat Dolls: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vlMjvCI9FNM)  
> For @guessillperish: this one's for you, bud. :)

“Korra, why are we at a strip club?”

Those were words she never thought she’d say. Yet, she was saying them.

Unfortunately, Korra did not get to answer them, because another set of words were being said: 

“Hi, ladies. Oh, wow! Avatar Korra! Miss Sato!” The hostess greeted them warmly, in contrast to her outfit, which did not seem to provide lots of warmth at all. “I never expected to see anyone like you two here. Well, if you’ll follow me, I’ll give you the best seats in the house…”

Asami looked at Korra, who was standing there, frozen to the spot.

“Korra. Korra, we should follow.”

Korra slowly turned towards her. Her face was the most confused Asami had ever seen it. Asami gave her hand a tug and led them after their hostess.

She was still in a daze when they were seated at a booth with very plush, very soft velvet cushions. Asami looked across at Korra. Her girlfriend still appeared mortified. 

“Your waiter will be right with you to take your orders,” the hostess said, placing two menus in front of them. Her hand accidentally brushed against Korra’s and Korra jerked.

“Thank you,” Asami said, politely, and smiled as the hostess walked away. 

Then, she looked at Korra. Her poor, poor girlfriend was still looking down at the table, blushing furiously. Asami asked the same question she’d asked earlier. 

“Korra, why are we at a strip club?”

Korra blubbered, “I-I thought there were going to be fire ferrets here!”

“Korra, have you ever even _seen_ a pink fire ferret?”

“Well, I could’ve if this place had any!”

Asami shook her head, then threw it back as she collapsed into laughter. Her chest heaved as she held her stomach, leaning back against the seat. This was ridiculous.

“Asami!” Korra laughed, trying to grab her hand. “Stop laughing!” She tried to reach for Asami but Asami swatted her hand away. 

“I-I can’t!” Asami let out another gasp of laughter, saying in between fits of laughter, “Korra, you took us to a _strip club_ for our anniversary.”

“I swear I didn’t even know what it was! 

Asami barked out another laugh and wiped at her eyes with her hand. “How did you even manage to find this place?”

“Well, I was listening to the radio one day and they mentioned this place called The Pink Fire Ferret. And I thought the name sounded cool. I- ugh!” She groaned and thudded her head against the table. “This is ridiculous. I’m sorry, Asami.”

Asami’s eyes softened and she placed a hand on her girlfriend’s cheek. “Korra. Look at me.”

Korra slowly looked up and Asami leaned over, pressing their lips together.

“It’s okay. I’m sorry if I overreacted. I just...really didn’t expect this to happen.”

Korra grimaced. “I swear I would never take you to a strip club for our anniversary. I should’ve done more research or looked into it more, or-

“Korra.” Asami squeezed her hand. “It’s okay. I don’t mind. Actually…” She looked around the room. “This place looks pretty decked out to me.”

True enough, the interior of the Pink Fire Ferret was actually very beautiful. Plush, velvet chairs like the ones they were occupying made up most of the seating arrangements. Dim-lit, golden lamps sat on every wood-varnished table and, at a further glance, Asami noticed that every table was occupied. Several guests chatted quietly in their seats and if it weren’t for the lingerie-clad, bralette-wearing waitresses, Asami would’ve pegged it as a regular restaurant. Another detail she’d missed- there was a deep, thrumming beat in her heart every few seconds and Asami realized it was music.

There were also no guys in the room.

“Well,” Asami said, sitting back down, “it seems like you picked a place for our own crowd.”

Korra blushed. At least there was that.

“So...what now? Should we go to Ying’s Dumplings like last time?”

The words that came out of Asami’s mouth surprised her. “Let’s stay.”

Korra’s jaw dropped. “ _What_?”

“Let’s do it.”

“You...want to spend our eight-year anniversary at a strip club?”

Asami’s eyes sparkled. “There’s a first time for everything.”

* * *

The commencing evening turned out to be one of the awkwardest, funnest, most memorable nights they’d ever had. Asami loved every second of it.

Yes, it was downright adorable how bashful Korra was acting. Every time someone passed them, even if it was just a regular patron, Korra would gulp her glass of water and look pointedly in the opposite direction. 

They ended up ordering a chicken breast and some shrimp stir fry, to which the first order, Korra had coughed immensely at the waitress’s description of how juicy the breast was. Suffice it to say, Asami had called the order for them and watched as Korra adorably picked at her chicken.

Asami’s finger circled around her glass of water now, eyes gazing around the room.

“Oh, her lingerie’s nice.”

Korra looked up from her plate, mouth full of food. “ _Huh_?”

“Her bra looks really nice. Very soft and plush.”

Korra swallowed her food, then ducked her head down. “Asami! Stop looking!”  
“What? I’m just admiring them. I wonder where she got her heels…”

“Asami!” Korra hissed and when Asami finally looked at her, Korra sputtered.

“How are you being so calm about this? I’m blushing myself into an early death right now and you’re here acting like, like…”

“Like there aren’t a bunch of half-naked people around us?”

Korra nodded furiously, blushing again all the while. “Well, yeah!”

“To be fair, you’re the one doing that,” Asami said, looking fondly into Korra’s eyes as she realized what she’d just said. 

Korra sighed and continued to pick at her food. “How are you being so calm about this?”

Asami placed her hand over Korra’s, squeezing it. “Well, I did go to an all-girl’s school when I was younger. And I was captain of the swim team.”

“Oh. So...when you changed in the locker rooms, you saw…”

“Yup. Everything.”

Korra didn’t seem to know what to do with that fact.

“Relax,” Asami smiled. “It’s not like everyone was staring at each other. We were all just changing and doing our own things, and any glances I might have caught of other people were accidental.”

“You weren’t ever embarrassed about it, though?”

Asami pursed her lips. “I think I was, in the beginning. But, over time, we all grew used to it. It actually really helped me in getting comfortable in my own body.”

“Huh.” Korra sat back, running a hand through her hair. “I never would’ve thought that getting nude in front of a bunch of other people would make anyone comfortable.”

Asami laughed. “Well, I wouldn’t phrase it like that, but, yeah. I guess it did.”

Korra nodded, and it seemed she was lost in thought. “I never had that.”

“Had what?”

“The experience of getting to know my own body.”

“Korra, you are _ripped_.”

Korra chuckled, shaking her head. “I know my body like _that_. But...I don’t think I was ever really comfortable with it.”

Asami furrowed her eyebrows. “How come?”

Korra pursed her lips in thought. “Well, for starters, I didn’t grow up in the village like everyone else did. The White Lotus sent me away to their compound before I ever really got to make any real friends.”

“They shouldn’t have done that,” Asami said, gripping her hand tightly.

“I know. I know.” Korra gave Asami’s hand a squeeze. “I guess I got to experience what you did.”

“What do you mean?”

Korra looked down, contemplating. “I never really learned about my body and what it was. I mean, I learned what it could _do_ , in terms of fighting and stuff. I’ll always be damned proud of how much work I put into it and how much I learned about my strength. But, I never learned how to be comfortable with it. I didn’t have anyone I could do that with. I guess...I never learned how to be beautiful.”

At that, Asami shook her head vehemently. “You _are_ , though. You’re so, so beautiful, Korra.”

Korra blushed. “I...well, I’m aware that you think that, but, I guess I have to keep saying it over and over again to make sure I believe it too.”

Asami slowly leaned in, stopping just before Korra’s face, and placed her hand on Korra’s cheek. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, Korra,” she whispered and kissed her. 

With how soft the kiss was, Korra believed the words a hundred percent. 

They parted and Asami gave her a smile that soothed her soul. 

“Thanks,” Korra whispered, rubbing a hand behind her neck.

Asami smiled and went back to eating her stir fry. 

Just as she did, though, a velvet curtain at the back, that they previously hadn’t noticed, opened. Both Korra and Asami watched as a woman, in a bra and underwear, stepped out in large, black heels. She was followed by a few people, who seemed to be her friends because they were congratulating and hugging her. Before the velvet curtain closed, Korra glimpsed a silver pole and a stage.

Asami saw it too.

“You should do it.”

Korra’s head snapped up. “ _What_?”

Asami shrugged. “I bet you’d be good at it.”

Korra stared at her, but then Asami laughed and shook her head. 

Asami laughed and shook her head. “I’m only kidding, Korra.” She winked before picking up her glass of ice water to sip at it.

Korra’s head buzzed. She blinked. Well, she had certainly never done anything like that before, but…

Her chair scraped back. Asami’s head shot up.

“Korra- Korra, what are you doing?”

There was a first time for everything, right?

“Korra, I- oh no. Korra, I was _joking-_ ” Asami’s words were to no avail as Korra grabbed her hand and pulled her through the thick, velvet curtain. 

* * *

The first thing that blinded them was the neon spotlight that shone in their eyes. Korra winced as she brought her hand up to block the light, then looked around the room.

“Wow,” she heard Asami say, and Korra didn’t have to look to see the awe on her face.

One platform stood in the middle and dominated the entire room. A good sixty or seventy people were milling around the stage, more than half of them holding up rainbow flags and cheering wildly at the woman on the stage. 

“Wow,” she heard Asami breathe. She was looking at the dancer, who, just at that moment, had climbed to the very top and slung her legs around the pole. It seemed like the whole room held their breath, then exhaled all at once as the woman released her legs and fell all the way down, head-first. She stopped just an inch from the ground, her hair floating above the platform, and the crowd erupted in a roar that mimicked the ones at Pro-bending matches.

Asami was clapping her hands too, clearly enjoying the scene, and that only made Korra want to do this more. 

She turned to Asami, gave her one kiss on the lips, said “I’ll be back,” and left before she could see her girlfriend’s reaction. She searched the room, found who she was looking for, and carefully wedged her way through the throng. 

“Hey!” She called to the DJ, who was busy nodding her head along to the beats. “Hey!” Korra tapped her on the shoulder and she finally looked up. The look on her face prefaced the response that all the other people had been giving Korra. 

“Oh! Avatar Korra! You’re...here?”

“Yup! Hey, is there a way I could get up on that stage?”

Her brown eyes widened and she slid her thick-set headphones off her head. “You want to... _dance on there_?”

Korra rolled her shoulders, cracking her neck. “Yeah! Sure, why not? Is that possible?” Spirits, she had to get through this before she possum-chickened out herself.

The DJ looked absolutely flabbergasted. “Uhh...yeah, sure.” She looked at a clipboard on her DJ station, then shook her head. “That was actually the last performance. Yeah, you’re free to go. Have you ever done this before?”

“Nope!” She patted the DJ on the shoulder. “Thank you! I promise I’ll be careful. Also, if you see someone with long, black hair and green eyes trying to get up on the stage...that’s my girlfriend.”

The DJ nodded, her mouth still open. “Okay,” she croaked out.

Korra gave her one last smile, then headed off to the stage, just as the dancer was going down the steps. 

“Hey, good job!” Korra called out as she passed her.

“Thanks!” She grinned, still focused on the crowd who was still cheering her on, but at the last second, Korra saw her head do a double take at who exactly was following her act. 

Korra looked at the short flight of stairs, then leapt straight up onto the stage.

It took a few seconds for the crowd to notice her, but as soon as they did-

“Avatar Korra!”

“Oh, Spirits, is that Avatar Korra?”

“She’s _pole-dancing_?”

“I always dreamed this would happen!”

Korra blinked at the last one, watching as the crowd worked itself into another clamor again. The only person who did not say anything stood near the back of the room and was looking at Korra with sparkling, green eyes.

Korra smiled back at Asami, gave a short wave to the room, then turned around. 

She looked at the pole. Then, she placed one hand on it and started climbing up. Korra may have never done this before, but it wasn’t like she’d never climbed a tree before…

Her muscles strained as she pushed herself up, wrapped her legs around, shimmied up. She gripped both hands tightly on the pole and kicked out her legs in the air, pointing them in opposite directions, so she looked like a giant ‘X.”

The crowd went _wild_. Thunderous applause erupted throughout the club and rainbow flags chucked up into the air. Several of the women at the front jumped up and down, a few of them swooning and falling back into their friends’ arms. Korra could’ve played to them, but, instead, she looked up. And locked eyes with Asami. 

Her girlfriend’s jaw had already dropped, but Korra could _see_ the tension in Asami’s body as she took in a breath, then shakily exhaled. Korra winked.

Dropping her legs down, she used that momentum to swing herself the other way, grabbing the pole with her feet first. She grasped on tight, then used her core to pull herself up and grab on with her hands. Her shirt must have ridden up because she felt a cool air against her skin and sure enough, the crowd let out another cheer. Geez she knew Asami was thirsty, but everyone else too…

Korra wasn’t even aware of what her body was doing- she was just doing it. Yes, this was as much physical strength as everything else she’d done, but truthfully, the tribal dance her mom and the tribal females had taught her...the swaying, swishing motions of her hips and how to use the curve of the body in the most efficient way. She never thought she’d be using those ceremonial dances for pole-dancing at a strip club, but wow. 

Korra got to the very top and caught her breath. Her chest was beating hard and heavy, her body dripping in sweat. The crowd was almost overwhelming now, but it fell on all but deaf ears as soon as she locked in on Asami’s eyes again.

Asami breathed, staring into Korra with an intensity she had never seen before. 

Korra gazed right into Asami’s eyes, then let go of the pole.

She didn’t hear the crowd’s gasp as she swung wildly head-over-heels, her body flipping over and over, until she gripped _hard_ with her foot, stopping at the same spot the other dancer had, with her hair touching the ground. Korra inhaled, her body pulsing, then dropped her hands into a handstand and flipped over to stand up. 

A rainbow flag immediately hit her in the face. Then, several more flew onto the stage as the club erupted in thunderous applause and cheers. Korra laughed and caught some, waving them in the air and smiling all the while. As much fun as she was having, her eyes didn’t miss the figure heading towards her through the crowd. Asami stopped right at the front of the stage, sharing that same gaze that she’d given Korra just seconds before. Korra looked right back at her and smiled.

She didn’t even hear the crowd roar again as Asami got up, then pulled her into a kiss that made Korra’s heart beat harder than whatever she’d just done on stage. 

Best anniversary ever.

* * *

The radio was playing quietly as they all gathered around the kitchen table, looking at a photograph.

“Ikki...that’s adorable! That’s what you did for Ju’s birthday?” 

“Yeah,” Ikki blushed, folding her arms in an attempt to burrow further in on herself. “She really liked it.”

“Wouldn’t stop pestering me for days on end about it,” Pema smiled, looking over her shoulder from where she stood at the kitchen, preparing steamed buns. “We spent all day baking that moon lotus cake, then surprising her with it. Do you know how _long_ it took to find that much moon lotus?”

“Well, we couldn’t just buy it, Mom! It had to be hand-picked because it’s special and she deserves it.” Asami noticed the way Ikki’s voice grew smaller as she finished that sentence and she smiled. The young girl was always asking Korra and Asami about their relationship, hoping to fall in love one day, and Asami was just glad Ikki finally got to experience that with someone who really liked her. She looked at the photo again. Ikki's girlfriend, Ju, had turned nineteen, finally catching up to her, and she was pictured blowing out her birthday candles. Ikki’s arms wrapped around her and she’d placed a kiss on her cheek just as the camera flashed. They'd never looked so happy.

“I’m happy for you, Ikki,” Asami said at the same time she draped her arms over Korra’s shoulders. Ikki blushed and whispered a quiet ‘thank you.’

“So, you two.” Pema brought a plate of her steamed buns over and set them down. “What did you do for your anniversary? I remembered you telling us it was...what, supposed to be last night?”

Korra fought hard to keep her cheeks from blushing. “Oh, you know…”

Asami placed a hand on hers underneath the table. “We had a wonderful dinner at Kwong’s,” she said, squeezing Korra’s hand.

“Aww. That’s sweet. You two seem to frequent that place a lot, you know.”

“Yeah, it’s a, uhh, favorite of ours. Yes, an absolute favorite.”

“Well, all right, if you say so.”

Korra let out a sigh, just as Asami squeezed her hand and gave her a smile. _It’s ok. We’re fine._

Korra nodded and squeezed her hand back. Their anniversary night had gone...very well indeed and didn’t just end at the strip club. Thankfully, though, they hadn’t heard any whispers on the streets about what had happened and Korra was just grateful that no one seemed to be talking about it. Asami was right. They were fine.

A few minutes later, Pema deposited three steaming plates of pork buns in front of them and they all dug in. The radio’s jazz played on in the background as they dug into their steam buns.

Korra observed the scene before her.Asami was next to her side, talking to Tenzin about what was going on in her company. Pema was using one hand to cut open a steam bun for Rohan, while she used the other to repeatedly swat at Ikki and Meelo, who kept trying to take his sister’s food. And there was Jinora and Kai, who were whispering to each other like no one was watching them.

Korra smiled. This was peaceful. And she was so, so content-

 _“-a new headline about the Avatar pole-dancing_.”

The room went dead silent. Meelo’s fork dropped to the ground. Jinora and Kai paused in their talking. Even Rohan, who had been babbling away, stopped. 

Korra turned her head to look at Asami and saw the epitome of dread on her face.

_“Yes, you heard it right, folks! Several witnesses say they saw the Avatar and her girlfriend, Future Industries CEO Asami Sato, at the Pink Fire Ferret, an underground strip club. Not only were they there for an evening dinner, but Avatar Korra also took part in the club’s planned nightly activities. Witnesses say they were extremely shocked to see Avatar Korra pole-dancing, yet had never seen anyone dance as well as she did. One witness, Liyu, described the experience as ‘cathartic, mesmerizing, and all around sexy.’ Well, folks there you have it. Our Avatar Korra has no limits to what she can do! Now, speaking on the business report of Cabbage Corps….’_

Korra’s hearing had faded. She felt her life-force slipping away from her. One glance at Asami revealed her eye was twitching and she looked like she was about to have a spasm.

"I told you Korra would be good at pole-dancing!"

"That's no reason for you to do it, Ikki!"

"It's a beautiful dance form! Besides, Ju and I have been to that club before and it's fine!"

"WHAT?"

Dinner went on for a long, long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love a comment, or a kudos anyday. Cheers!  
> My [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thewillowtree3): Give me a hello if you go on it! :)


End file.
